What to do with this love
by rcr
Summary: Sasuke is sickhe needs to rest but he doesn't want to. He only agrees to rest if a someone goes to his house to take care of him. He chooses Hinata with the excuse that she isn't a fangirl. In reality he wants to spend some alone time with her...he gets
1. how everything began

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto and any of their characters.**

What to do with this love

Chapter 1:

How everything began

_'she rejected me...How could I be so stupid? Why did I kissed her? I am such an idiot.' _Her reaction had been like a punch in the stomach.

It was 6am in the morning. He got out of bed and headed to the shower.

He couldn't stop thinking of what happened last night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week ago Sasuke woke up very sick(that is what happens when you continue training even though it's raining). It was 6 am. He took his shower as usual, change and headed out his apartment.

He got to the training field and started his trainin even though his eyes were puffy, his skin was paler than usual, he was shivering and had something green oozing out of his nose.

_'nothing will stop me from training'_ he thought as he force his body to train.

After training he headed home. '_aaaaaw got to make it...got to get home...just hold on to your cool for a few more minutes' _He walked as usual with his hands in his pockets, face fool of pride...he didn't want to show any weakness.

He walked through Kanoha hoping not to encounter any fangirls since he was in a hurry to get home and rest.

He felt like fainting-'_NO! I can't faint...at least not in front of everyone...Atleast until I get home.' _he thought as he walked down the road.

"sasuke-kun" he heard a familiar, very annoying voice come from behind him. "just great" he mumble. "What do you want sakura, I have no time for your non-sense right now" he said without turning around.

"oh..." a sad sakura replied " Hinata and I were going to go train and I saw you...I just wanted to say hi. I didn't want bother you. Well maybe...I wanted to know if you wanted to train with us...Well I guess maybe I didn't just simply wanted to say hi...but I really didn't want to bo--ther---you". She slowly stop talking (FINALLY)"Sasuke?...Sasuke are alright?You don't look too well..(she continues talking with out stop!)."

As soon as sasuke heard hinata's name he turned around...His ears didn't listened to anything sakura was saying (no one ever did). He discretely looked at Hinata for a few seconds then looked away. The only thing he was listening to was his own thoughts.

'_Why is she always so quiet? Why is she blushing always? Does she also have a crush on me? No, she would never ever have a crush on me. She is always wasting her time in that baka. Why does she see on that idiot? I just don't see what...I guess she must be really special, since she sees something good in Naruto while the rest can't. Yes...She is special. But that Baka doesn't even notices how much she loves him while everyone else does...What an Idiot!'_

His thoughts were interupted when he felt a cold had touch his forehead...Sakura's hand..."Why the hell are you touching me for!" Sasuke said as he angrily removed sakura's hand.

"but sasuke-kun your burning up in fever and besides you don't look so great. Maybe you should go to a doct-..." she was harshly interupted "No I don't need to go anywhere...Now leave me alone".

(this whole time Hinata just stood there silent the whole time...She could be there, yet it seem like she was never there...no one ever noticed her)

Sasuke started walking again When suddenly he collapse.

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura screamed in horror while hinata stared in horror.

TBC

What will happen next?

Note:

I know the first chapter is boring but the following chapters are going to be great...just wait for it.

Please leave a review...good or bad.

Was it a good begining?


	2. Sasuke keeping his cool

What to do with this Love

Chapter two:

Sasuke keeping his cool

"Sasuke-kun!"...was the last thing he heard before he blacked out comepletly.

When he woke up, he was laying in a hospital bed, in a room full of flowers, stuff animals, cards, fruit baskets, ballons that fangirls had send him. Sakura was sitting next to him "Sasuke-kun you woke up" She was exited to see him up that she hugged him.

"SAKURA! LET GO OR OTHERWISE I AM REALLY GOING TO BE SICK! NOW LET GO!" he screamed at her.

She let go. Her face for a momment was full of fear then it became sad.

"Sakura, its better if you leave"

"but sasuke-kun...I ju-" she was itererupted "Just go...I don't want to reapeat myself...I dont want to see anyone right now...GO!"

he said with a cool calm voice yet commanding.

"mmm" she nodded and left, her eyes were starting to get watery, she wanted to cry but held her tears. Sasuke notice that sakura wanted to cry _' Its not my fault if she cries...she should now by know that I don't like her...Its her own fault if she got hurt, I won't feel guilty at all if she cries'_he thought as he saw her leave.

Sasuke was getting ready to leave to his apartment (sneaking out) . He was ready to leave when he heard the door of his room open quietly and slowly. _'Great! if it is not that annoying sakura or Ino then its one of those other annoying fangirls. JUST MY LUCK!'_

Before even turning to see who it was he said "Look, just leave. I don't feel like being around annoying people right now".

"O-Oh..." a low, shy voice answer "so-sory sasuke-san".

To his surprise it was Hinata. Hinata was closing the door.

"WAIT!" _-'sasuke you are an idiot'_..."You can come in".

Hinata came in, she was blushing and looking to the ground. "so-sorry for dis-disturbing you sa-sasuke-san".

"what are you talking about?" he asked while he looked at her who was not looking at him.

"we-well, y-you said y-you didn't feel like b-being around a-annoying people...I-I-I-"

"nonesense...I thought you were somebody else. You are not annoying like some people I know" he said while studying with his eyes the girl in front of him who was staring at the floor. For a few minutes there was silence.

"You are different...you are not loud and anoying...you are...sweet..." he started to lightly blush '_O.K. I better end this right now, because I am starting to feel weird. I better change the subject fast'_

Hinata Blushed _'did he just say sweet? that is so weird...so not sasuke...YES HE IS DEFINATELY SICK!'_

"s-so h-how are y-you f-feeling?"

"Fine..." he notices that she is still not looking at him and it makes him feel fustrated.

' _Why doesn't she look at me...HINATA LOOK AT ME!'_

"HMN...Hey...MMMM...You Hanna...I am up here...not on the floor" he said this really annoyed. (he said the wrong name on purpose)

She look up. "m-my na-name is Hi-Hinata". she looks up toward his direction but never looks at him...this annoyes him even more. He starts to ignore her.

'_ Of course I know who you are. Hiii-naaa-taaa...I could never forget your name. Although I can't let you know that I know your name. I have always notice you...I have watched you over the last years. Although you and everybody else never seems to notice. Ha! It is better that way. It means I am doing a great job in hidding my feelings from you. I am better at hiding my feelings than you. You always give away your feelings...you always seem to be weak, afraid, fustrated, worried, caring, happy, in love...IN LOVE...in love with that Baka. Why does she like him anyway? Hmm...that idiot does not deserve her. He is just too idiot for her. She is a bright, a beautiful princess...why Him? He is such an idiot he doesn't even notice that you like him.'_

"that fool" sasuke mumble without knowing he said it outloud.

"huh? w-who are y-you t-talking a-about?"

"huh?...What?" Sasuke's thoughts were interupted when he notice he had said something outloud.

"oh, nothing just forget about it".

"Oh...S-sasuke-san? I-I brought y-you s-some medicine" she gave a small smile.

'Oh, my sweet _**HINATA-CHAN **how sweet of you...do you know how that makes me feel? Thank you. I knew it...you are different than the other girls. I am so hapy to know you care for me and not just for that baka_Sasuke looked at her with an emotionless stare. "I don't need it...I am feeling good" he was lying, he just wanted to keep his cool in front of Hinata.

"b-but...S-asuke-san y-you d-on't l-ook so g-good-" she was cut by an angry voice "WOULD YOU STOP S-S-STTUTERING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" she looked shock and afraid.

_'Sasuke, sasuke, stupid, stupid...she is never going to come near you again. How could I scream at her...she is so fragile, weak, so delicate. So sweet and Innocent. She needs to be treated with care and love. '_

"I-I am sorry Hinata" he looked at her but she was staring at the floor. He knew he had hurt her. "I am leaving now"

He started heading toward the door leaving Hinata and all the gifts from the fangirls behind. He was about to grab the door knob when It suddenly swung open with full force; Knocking sasuke out. Naruto had just come along with Kakashi and sakura to cheer up Sasuke.

When Naruto enter he saw hinata "HINATA! What are you doing here? Oh, Yeah! How foolish of me...you came to visit Sasuke...RIGHT! SO WERE IS THAT SNEAKY BASTARD?" -naruto saw that the bed was empty- "Did we Just Missed him? AWW...and we were here to cheer him up".

"Naruto! that is not how you are suppose to open a door! You don't see others going around kicking door wide open! DO YOU! You probably scared Sasuke-kun! Not that he would be scared...because he is brave. NOt like you" sakura scolded Naruto.

"Hey! I'm brave! Right hinata?"

"Uhmmm...N-Naruto-san...s-sasuke is...H-he...Y-you...T-the f-floor" Hinata was blushing. Hinata was shocked and worried for Sasuke who was laying in the floor..yet she couldn't stop herself from blushing ...she was always nervous around naruto...but yet she was worried about Sasuke whose unconsciounse body was laying in the floor.

"the floor?" Naruto look down and saw sasuke's body.

"WOW! Did I do that?" -Naruto looked surprised- "hey what is that! there is some kinda green goo and red liquid coming out of sasuke's nose...YUCK THAT IS JUST GROSS!"

"Naruto! What did you do! " sakura screamed while she run and hugged the K.O. Sasuke laying on the floor.

Meanwhile Kakashi just gets a peek and continues reading his book.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** O.K. so I am starting to make sasuke kind of OOC. But then maybe not...since he never shows his emotions...I think he hides them pretty well. I think Sasuke will get OOC later On (other wise he will never show hinata how he feels).

**Chapters to come:** I was thinking that next chapter will be on how Sasuke agreed to stay home and rest as long as Hinata comes and takes care of him...using as an excuse that Hinata isn't one his Fangirls and will really make sure he will get better (the fangirls might make him get worse just to stay longer with him). I think that is all for next chapter. Who knows maybe I'll add more.

So finally... Hinata will go to his home every morning to cook for him. Give him his medicine. Leave come back during lunch and do the same routine. Come back before sunset and do the same routine. Sasuke looks at this like an opportunity sent from heaven to be near his precious hinata. Although things keep on happening that don't let them be alone. Sasuke is getting annoyed.

Although I was thinking of having a over-protective (or should I say possesive) cousin in the story (There will be tension between Neji and sasuke)...Yes there will be a slight hint of Nejihina, HinaSasu, hinanaru. Concerning Sakura...Don't worry...I'll plan to ridicule her in the story since I don't like her.

----------------------------------------------------

_**P.S. **I wasn't trying to be funny at all...I alway end up making everything funny for some weird reason._

_**Please leave me reviews...So that I can know what you think...and to give me ideas so that I may continue this Fic.**_

THNKS!


	3. Deal

I Do not own Naruto.

My worst subject in school has always been English. Please be understanding if my Spelling and grammar are incorrect. I am trying my best. My favorite subjects have always been Math, Art and Biology so please be patient.

**What to do with this Love**

**Third Chapter:**

** Deal**

Sasuke starts to open his eyes slowly. He is tucked in bed. He feels his head is about to explode and he also feels really cold. He sits up. Scans the room and sees Kakashi sitting in a corner reading his Icha Icha paradise.

"So you are awake. Are you planning on leaving again without permission?"

"What...what happened?"

"Lets see...First you fainted on the street. Second...I guessed Naruto did us a favor in knocking you out. You sure needed some rest."

"Naruto Knocked me out? That is impossible..."

"Why were you leaving? You know you are sick don't you? You need to rest...You do know you look like a mess don't you?"

"hnm"

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You need to get better. Look at your self! You look horrible! If you keep on with this you will no longer have a fan club and We sure don't want that...Do we?"

"I could care less...Hmph, better for me."

"..."

"where did that annoying Hyuuga girl go to?"

"annoying?...well everyone was told to leave since you needed to rest. I volunteer to watch over you and make sure you didn't try to scape again."

"Hmmm...well...I feel much more better so I can go home...right?"

"Wrong"

"WHAT? Look I have no time to be wasting, I need to go."

"sigh...well I would let you go home if I knew you would rest and take care of yourself. Too bad you are so inmature. You still need someone to take care of you."

_' W.T.H.! I am mature! I am! I really am! $ $)(& Kakashi! How dare you say I am inmature...You don't even know me good enough. sniff I am so disappointed and mad at you Sensei.'_

"Ha...so you are saying I need supervision? You know I've been living by myself for years now? I don't need supervision, I know how to take care of myself. I know what is best for me."

"That is what you think...LISTEN UP. You have two options and nothing else. First, you can stay in the hospital under guard, the nurses will take care of you and you will eat hospital food. Second, you can stay home and I can send a girl to go check on your health, give you your medicine and prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner for you."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Your choice...which one is it?" there was no answer from sasuke "Sasuke, I'll give you time to think it over."

Kakashi went back to reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke didn't liked any of the options. He layed back on the bed and closed his eyes to think.

There was a soft knock on the door.

_' Oh GREAT! If its not that Baka and Sakura...it still trouble. Let me guess...another nurse supposely here to check on me for the fifth time in 30 minutes...Man! They are so obvious (and not to mention annoying). The only reason they are here is to molest me using the excuse that they are Medics in training. sight Yeah Right! I'll believe that the day Hinata confesses her crush to to Naruto or stops Stuttering...Whait a Minute...Why The Hell am I thinking about her?'_

"Come in"

"Uhm..H-Hi Kakashi-san, S-sasuke-san...Uhmm..." She closed the door and walked toward Sasuke.

_' She came back to check on me. Does she like me? No, no way. The only person she has eyes for is Naruto. growls Why him? He doesn't even deserve for such a girl like her to love him. Hmph...what do I care...it's not like I care. Yeah, I don't care. So why did she come anyways?'_

"What are you doing here Hanna?" (once again he says the wrong name on purpose)

Sasuke had a serious face and Hinata quicly looked down and started blushing.

_'she is soo cute when she blushes...WTH...UGGGG...Sasuke...STOP! If you continue thinking like that you will start blushing too...STOP and Control yourself!'_

"I- I...My n-name is-"

"Hey Sasuke I thought just a momment ago before she came in you got her name correctly."

"Huh...I did?" Sasuke slightly blushed.

_' Kakashi Sensei...how dare you embarass me in front of sweet Hinata! '_ (whinning)

"Hmm...are you sure...I don't think so."

"Yes, you said her name, I remember it clearly" Kakashi took a momment to look at Sasuke then back to his book.

"Oh, I guess I do remember her name...Hinata right?"

"Y-Yes"

"OH...I am Sorry Sasuke...I was Wrong...you were actually right. You actually never said her name...Oh, Well everybody makes mistakes...even someone as perfect as me."

' _OMG just kill me please...Just puff me out of here. Make me invisible...make me disappear. I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS SENSEI.'_

"haha...so...why are you here?" Sasuke's voice sounded really nervous.

_' Control yourself...I can do this...Breath in...Breath out...O.k... I'm calming down. '_

"I-I just came to c-check on y-you," she looked up for a momment then looked back down "last time I-I b-brought you s-some medicine but y-you didn't have a c-chance to t-take it. So I-I went h-home and made y-you a new one t-that will also h-help with y-your h-headache."

_' AWWW...that is soo sweet. How did she know I had a headache...which by the way...ITS KILLING ME! crying in pain '_

"Oh, thanks...I don't need it though...but...I might as well take it since you took some time to prepare it."

Hinata smiled and open the thermo and Sasuke drank the medicine.

_' Hurry...Hurry ...Oh, come on...how long is it going to take for it to make me feel better? Ohhhhhh...that is better...wow that medicine sure works fast. Oh, my Hinata...You care for me...you are so sweet.'_

"thanks"

"No p-problem...W-well I-I have to go n-now," She started walking toward the door "see you later Sasuke-san, Kakashi-san."

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her.

With his eyes he closely fallowed Hinata's movements. Kakashi behind his book noticed Sasuke's look toward Hinata. He approach him.

"She is very beautiful indeed" he smiled behind the mask.

"what?...what are you talking about?" Sasuke responded quite irritated.

"I noticed how you look at her" Kakashi said while reading his book.

"Hmph, and here I thought you were so concentrated in your Icha, icha paradise" he smirked.

"Oh and I am"

Sasuke gave him a sneaky look.

"MMM...Kakashi Sensei...I have decided what I want. I want to stay at home."

"Ah, very well then I will make sure Sakura know about it."

"NO WAY...I don't want her to even put a feet in my house. I can't stand her, she is annoying."

"How about Ino? ...Hmmm...well there are many girls that are willing to take care of you all day. You choose."

"The young Hyuuga girl...I want her."

"Oh I already know you want her."

"What!...I wasn't talking about that...It's not like I have any feelings for her. I just think she would take better care of me than any other girl. Any other girl would surely try to molest me or rape me if they get a chance to be alone with 'defenseless' me. Hinata is different...She doesn't have a crush on me, she has a crush on...she has a crush on Naruto."

_' If she accepts the offer...I'll make sure she falls for me. I know she will fall for me...no one can resist my charms. Oh wait...she is the only one that has resisted my charms. Ha, she is quite a challenge then. I'll win her heart. I know I will. '_

"Very well. I'll talk with Hinata's father. If he accepts, she will take care of you starting tommorow. For today you will need to stay in the hospital. Tommorow morning you will go back home."

"sight...very well. I'll stay here even though I feel like a prisoner."

"Bye Sasuke. I will go strait to talk with Hiashi. If he accepts, she will take care of you untill you get better."

'_Oh, please! I'll do anything! Let her help me...I want to spend some time alone with her...PLEASE!' _

"Very well. Bye" Sasuke looked relaxed as if he didn't care about anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: Sorry haven't had time to write this story. Being busy on other 2 stories. I will try to post a chapter once a week (every 6-9 days). Be patient with me. THanks!**

**Look...Sakura Lovers...Sorry...but I really don't like Sakura. I'll embarassed her as much as I can. If it insults you. Sorry, not my intention. **


	4. Just a joke

I Do not own Naruto.

My worst subject in school has always been English. Please be understanding if my Spelling and grammar are incorrect. I am trying my best. My favorite subjects have always been Math, Art and Biology so please be patient.

**What to do with this Love**

** Chapter 4:**

**Just a joke**

Next day:

It was 6:10 am and Sasuke was awake, laying in the hospital bed.

" Sniff I wonder where Kakashi is."

Sasuke's nose has a rosy color. His eyes are puffy, he has a runny nose and he looks paler than usual. He can't let anybody see him this way. He is an Uchiha...he can't let his image go down the toilet. He was already mad some nurses (most of them where fan-girls.) had seen him in those conditions. It was humiliating for him. WHY WHY HIM! It would be better for him to stay at home where no one could see him in such a weak state.

"Damn Kakashi." Kakashi opens the door as Sasuke is cursing him.

"Talking about me?"

"HMPH...so..."

"Oh yes of course..haha...I have good new!"

'_YES. Hinata will take care of me! Why was I even worried_.'

"Hn." Sasuke smirk.

"You sure are lucky Sasuke. Today You get to leave the Hospital. Hiashi din't want to let a Hyuuga go and take care of you. He said it was not right for a young Hyuuga to be in with a man by herself." Kakashi pull out his Icha Icha Paradise and opened it. "Although I insisted until we had an agreement."

"Hn...interesting." Sasuke tried to look uncaring and cool."So when is the young Hyuuga going to come to my house?"

"Huh?...young Hyuuga? " Kakashi gave Sasuke a look. " I am sorry I don't think I told you the whole agreement."

"What whole agreement?"

"Well, after a long talk. Hiashi decided that it wouldn't be bad for a Hyuuga to take care of you." Kiashi hid his face on his book. While Sasuke didn't understand what was going on. "Hiashi agreed that it would be O.K. for and OLD FEMALE HYUUGA to take care of you instead of a young female Hyuuga."

"WHAT?" Sasuke was opening and closing his mouth for a while. He was not able to say anything.

"uh...wha...hum..." sasuke then hold a grip of himself. "I thought I told you I wanted Hinata. With her I don't have to worry of being-"

"Not really. You said '_The young Hyuuga girl...I want her_.' Am I right or wrong? Look, besides everything just worked out fine. You will have a Hyuuga taking care of you. It would be like having Hinata taking care of you. Its an old woman...so you don't have to worry about her being a 'fan-girl'." A smile could be seen behind his mask."Don't worry Sasuke. Everything went fine."

'_Just great. I wanted Hinata Hyuuga to be my side. Now I am stuck with an old hag. AAHHGG! DAMN YOU KAKASHI!'_

"I am going home sniff ," he calmly said as he got out of the bed. In the iside he was screaming his anger out." If that old hag comes and knocks to my place sniff I will slam the door at her face."

"HOW RUDE!"

"hmph...your fault sniff ." Sasuke started getting dressed.

"I wanted Hinata. Nobody else." He turned toward Kakashi before heading to the door.

"So you like her? Is that why you wanted her to take care of you?" Kakashi asked in a mocking voice.

"HMPH...I don't...I am leaving."

"HMM...Sasuke. Look before you leave I have to tell you something. What I said about the Old Hyuuga taking care of you-"

"I don't need an old hag to take care of me."

"Yes, Yes. I know you need the beautiful Hinata to take care of you. But you haven't heard what I need to tell you."

Kakashi was interupted again by Sasuke. "Look. sniff I don't care what kind of agreement you had with Hiashi sniff ...but I won't be taken care of by someone who stinks like garlic." Sasuke exit the room leaving Kakashi in the room.

"A Sasuke, Sasuke. He didn't even let me tell him I was just Joking. Hiashi did agree to let his daughter take care of him."

"..."

"Oh, well. I guess he will figure this by himself."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Sorry for taking a while to download the next chapter. Please be patient with me. I love to read review so please send more to encourage me to write the next chapter.**

**Was it Good? Funny? Weird? Boring? Please review! Was the chapter good?**

**I will try to have next chpt. by 9 or less days. Depends on how many possitive reviews I get. blink **

**Remember I have two other stories I have to write also. **

**Hope you enjoyed this Chptr.**

**NEXT CHAPTER.:**

It was almost 12pm when Sasuke heard a knock on his door.

_'Its problably that old hag. Damn Kakashi, how could you?'_

Whoever was at the door kept knocking, this made Sasuke really mad.

'_AGGGHHH...I guess I have to go and tell that garlic smelling mummy to go away.' (Sasuke is sad hinata is not going to take care of him so he is really grumpy.)_

He goes to the door and angrily slams the door open. Without seeing who was outside he screamed "STOP KNOCKING! I'M HERE. I'M HERE! Listen old hag, I don't care what Kakashi told you but I don't need your help. I can take ca-"

Sasuke then realizes who he has been insulting.


	5. to clean or not to clean

**I Do not own Naruto.**

My worst subject in school has always been English. Please be understanding if my Spelling and grammar are incorrect. I am trying my best. My favorite subjects have always been Math, Art and Biology so please be patient.

**AN: **To understand Chapter 4 you need to read Chapter 3...other wise you won't understand Kakashi's 'joke'. Kakashi used Sasuke's own words against him.

**What to do with this Love**

**Chapter 5:**

**To clean or not to clean.**

It was almost 12pm when Sasuke heard a knock on his door.

_'Its problably that old hag. Damn Kakashi, how could you?'_

Whoever was at the door kept knocking, this made Sasuke really mad.

'_AGGGHHH...I guess I have to go and tell that garlic smelling mummy to go away.' (Sasuke is sad Hinata is not going to take care of him so he is really grumpy.)_

He goes to the door and angrily slams the door open. Without seeing who was outside he screamed "STOP KNOCKING! I'M HERE. I'M HERE! Listen old hag, I don't care what Kakashi told you but I don't need your help. I can take ca-"

Sasuke then realizes who he has been insulting.

He saw Hinata with watery eyes, trying her best not to cry.

"Hyuuga. What...what are you doing here?"

Hinata turn around and was about to leave as fast as possible when he grabbed her arm. This action shocked both Sasuke and Hinata.

"Sasuke-san..."

"Hinata sniff don't go."

"But you said you didn't need my help sobs "

"No...I thought it was somebody else...I wasn't saying that to you."

"So...you didn't call me an old hag?"

"Huh...NO! I would never call you that. sniff Never. I'm sorry sniff ."

"Its O.K. Sasuke-san."

"So... sniff Ummm...why are you here?"

_'Man, I have having a runny nose. I look so uncool when I sniff every minute. AAAGGHH! Why infront of Hinata! Oh, well its better than doing that infront of Naruto. I can just imagine Naruto making fun of me all day long. Well at least I know Hinata won't make fun of me. She is so sweet and kind. O.K. I better stop sniffing for a while and look like I am in Control.Yeah. I'll take a real big sniff and for sure I will not sniff for a while.'_

**SNIFF**

_' Ooooo.Kkkkkkk. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.'_

Hinata giggled after Sasuke's big Sniff.

"W-well...Kakashi a-asked my f-father if I-I was a-allowed to t-take care of y-you. H-he s-said it was y-your s-suggestion. So m-my d-dad agreed."

'_OH, I see. Kakashi was playing with me. Man, does he enjoy torturing me. HMPH...I'll get back at him.'_

"Great. I've heard Naruto praise your food, can't wait to taste it myself." He stepped aside to let Hinata in. Hinata entered his apartment.

"Umm..S-sasuke? W-where is your k-kitchen?"

"Over there." He pointed with his head.

"Thanks."

She walks to the kitchen. The kitchen is a mess. The sink is full of dirty dishes, the trash can is overfilled. She opens the refrigerator and finds 1/2 a gallon milk Carton that has expired and some weird looking soup (she feels like vomitting but keeps the feeling in.)

"Ah...Sasuke? You have no food in your kitchen..."

"Go to the market and get what you need. Put everthing on my tab."

"Very well."

Hinata was on her way to Sasuke's apartment with all the groceries. She was carrying a little more that she could handle and a young guy seemed to noticed.

"Miss, please allow me to help you." Before Hinata could answer he started grabbing several bags out of Hinata's hand.

"Hmm...t-thanks." Her cheeks started to turn pink. The guy noticed this and laughed.

"So which direction?"

"Oh, yes...please fallow me." She started walking and he fallowed.

---

They were now in front of Sasuke's apartment.

"T-thank you s-so much for y-your help..."

"Siu. My name is Siu. Don't think much of it. You needed help...what else could a gentlemen do?" (I just made up a name)

"T-thank you f-for being a gentlemen. M-my name is H-hinata."

"Hinata do you always stutter?...It sounds quite adorable." This made her turn red like a tomato.

They started to conversate. Sasuke was at that time sleeping in the couch. He was woken up by the two outside. He heard Hinata's sweet voice and...and...a males voice. He got near the door and he heard their conversation. Without noticing he activated his sharingan. He was furious and jealous. He slammed open the door and this shocked both Hinata and Siu.

"You woke me up." He said in an annoyed voice.

Sasuke glared at Sui while Hinata looked down at the ground while apologizing. Sui noticed his eyes and became frighten. He realized this was 'the Uchiha' and would never stand a chance against him. He apologized and ran off.

"Coward." Sasuke gave a smirk and looked at Hinata.

"Your sniff boyfriend?"

"Huh?...n-no..." Hinata tried to look at him but wasn't able to. "H-he h-helped me w-with t-the groceries."

Sasuke then looked at everything Hinata bought and saw she bought more than she could carry.

He pulled her inside the apartment and started carrying all the bags inside.

" sniff ...mmm".

"Hmmm...t-thank you."

"Hn."

Sasuke had not deactivated his sharingan and this was making Hinata nervous.

"mmm...S-sasuke...could you p-please d-deactivate your s-sharingan?"

"Huh?" Then he realized his sharingan had been activated when he herd that '_other guy'_. "Sure."

He deactivated his sharingan...now Hinata was able to look up at him.

" sniff Don't you have anywhere to go?"

"N-no. Today is m-my free d-day."

"Good. sniff That means you can help me out."

"Y-yes. I'll p-prepare the f-food right n-now."

"No... sniff that wasn't the help I was thinking about." He started walking to his room while taking his shirt off. "Leave the bags there, lock the front door and then come to my room. sniff "

Hinata gulped. She was so tensed she was not able to move. _'He is going to rape me...what do I do? I can run away...Yes...run away.----O.K. why am I not able to move...c'mon legs move, move! NO HE IS GOING TO RAPE ME! Fine...second option... Scream for help. HELP! HELP! NO! no voice is coming out of my throat. crying HE IS GOING TO RAPE ME! HELP!'._

Sasuke looked at her and saw her there in horror.

" sniff Hinata, I just need you to give me a back massage. My back is hurting. Do you think you can do that?"

Hinata's body lightened up and wasn't tensed anymore. "Oh, t-thats all."

"Of course that is all. sniff What kind of help where you thinking about?"

_' I thought you wanted my help to either realease your sexual appetite or just to test and see if you were trully gay or not. I guess I was wrong.'_

"Oh, n-nothing. I'll be there in a m-momment."

Sasuke Nodded.

--------

Hinata had given Sasuke a back massage, afterwards went to the living room and fell asleep in the couch.

--------

Hinata woke up and it was almost 7pm.

"NO! I need to be home by 8:30pm."

She got up quickly grabbed some of the grocerie bags and headed toward the kitchen. She was shocked she had forgotten how dirty the kitchen was...she would have to clean it if she wanted to cook dinner. She bit her lower lip.

All the dishes and pots where dirty, so she decided to wash the dishes first.

She started washing the dishes when Sasuke's voice startled her.

"Hinata stop. sniff ." He walked toward her, grabbed her hands and looked at them while touching them."Hinata...you were sent here to sniff take care of me...not my house...Look at your hands. Your hands were not made to do this kind of work. This kind of work will ruin the softness of your hands...if that happened...I wouldn't forgive my self for destroying such beautiful hands sniff ."

_'Great Work Sasuke! (Sarcastic) You just had to sound so lame. Also...I am making my moves to soon...If I am not careful I wll scare her away.'_

"I-Its a-alright Sasuke-san...I-"

"No Hinata sniff . As long as you take care of me, you will not sniff lift a finger to keep this house clean. I'll make sure of that. sniff "

"S-sasuke-san you a-are sick...y-you shouldn't f-force your self. Instead of c-cleaning your apartment y-you should be r-resting or else y-you will never g-get well."

"Who said I was going going to do it sniff ?" He gaved her a grin. " sniff Haven't you heard of Fangirls?"

"Ohhh...S-sasuke...d-didn't you c-choose me for that r-reason...so you w-wouldn't have to d-deal with Fangirls?"

"True sniff , though I was thinking of a certain annoying pink hair sniff and big forehead girl who would gladly help out. he"

Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand. "So sniff whats for dinner?" He gaved her a smirk. (Sasuke ordered dinner while she was sleeping. He just wanted to play...or what Sasuke thinks is flirting. Great job Sasuke...you sure do know how to flirt.)

"Sakura?"

"So now we are having Sakura for Dinner?...wait... sniff are you talking about flowers or the the annoying pink head?" Sasuke was trying to be funny. (he shouldn't try)

"Huh?"

" sniff ...Never mind." Sasuke headed to his phone. "Yes Sakura. You'll see."

He picked up the phone and dialed. After a few minutes they answered. "Hi, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Is Sakura there?Thanks.----Sakura...yeah, yeah I am fine sniff ---SAKURA LISTEN!.. I need your help.----------sigh---I need help cleaning my house. You think you can come tomorrow by my apartment around 5 am...I know its early but I need my place spotless before 7am.---O.K...Hn."

He hanged the phone.

"See? sniff You won't have to do anything." He went and sat down at the table. "All sniff that should matter to you is me...all you have to do is take care of me...Nothing else."

"Yes. S-sasuke...I n-need to clean the k-kitchen. If I-I don't I w-wont be able to c-cook dinner for y-you."

"I know. Sniff I took the liberty to order food. It should get here in about 10-20 minutes."

"What! I-I was sent h-here to p-prepare food for y-you-"

"and give me my medication. sniff "

Hinata had completely forgotten about the medication. She blushed...how embarrasing.

"Hmph...I guess you don't want me to heal fast enough. sniff Are you really that desperate to be around me?" Sasuke started flirting without noticing.

"NO!"

---------

The food arrived and they ate in silence.

Their dinner was soon interupted by a knock on the door.

AN:

Guess who is in the door?

Please review. Sorry for the late update but I've been occupied lately. I don't think next update will be in a while. But hopefully it won't last more than 2 weeks. I'm moving out of my dorm. Tsk...troublesome.

Sorry if there are so many mistakes in this story but I was in a hurry. I didn't want to leave the readers without a story because I love you all.


	6. Over reacting

This story is dedicated for **BitterLife**. Thanks for the review, you made me realize I needed to continue this story, instead of leaving it unfininshed.

**I Do not own Naruto.**

**What to do with this Love**

** Chapter 6:**

** Over reacting.**

The food arrived and they ate in silence.

Their dinner was soon interupted by a knock on the door.

Sasuke opened the door to find a really pissed Hyuuga.

"WHERE IS HINATA?"

_'How rude! Comes to MY house, and doesn't even bother showing manners.'_

Sasuke was getting pissed.

"N-Neji-nissan?" Hinata was surprised to hear her cousin. She quickly got up from her seat, and headed to the door. She stood behind Sasuke who was blocking the entrance to the Hyuuga boy.

"Hinata what the hell are doing here?" Neji couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

"What the sniff hell do you care?"

_'Crap! I just sniffed in front of this a$$wh!pe.'_

"Mind your own business..._UCHIHA_." Neji gaved him look that could kill.

That was it, Sasuke had enough of him. "Listen you little son of a -"

Hinata seeing ahead of time what he was going to tell Neji, cut him off. There was no way she would let him finish, or else there would be hell on Earth.

"Neji-nissan, I was just helping Sasuke-san."

"Yeah, by being on top of him...huh?"

"What?" Both Sasuke and Hinata where shock. How did he come with that idea?

"Oh, don't even try that I-am-innocent-and-naive look. It won't work this time." Neji was pointing an acussive finger at Hinata. Which of course made Sasuke burn up in anger. Sasuke couldn't help himself. He ended up slapping Neji's hand.

"How dared you." Neji sneered at Sasuke.

"NO, how dare you...don't you ever point at Hinata that way in my presense!"

"Hmph," Neji smirked. "Hinata...I saw you earlier around noon with some guy. I fallowed the two of you and ended up here. I was about to jump on the guy when this...uchiha, came out and let you inside his house. I activated my Byakugan and saw you go to his room and get on top of his NAKED BODY!" Now Neji was mad.

"Wait a minute, you have it all wrong," Sasuke couldn't believe the drama. "first of all, I was NOT naked. I just didn't have my top on...very different. Second of all...Did you see me facing up or down, when she was on top of me?"

Neji couldn't take this. "Shut up! I don't want to know."

"So why were you looking...are you really that perveted?"

"I deactivated my Byakugan after she got on top of you...so NO I didn't see anything, if that is what you are thinking." With a cold stare he hissed.

"Hinata! lets go NOW!"

"Yes Neji-nissan." She quickly passed Sasuke and started walking away with Neji.

"Hyuuga"

Both Neji and Hinata turned around.

"ahm...the male Hyuuga."

"Hn."

"You really need to get your eyes checked. Don't worry, girls might still like you even if you turn into a four-eyes. haha."

"Really funny Uchiha. Really funny." He turned around and grabbed Hinata's armed and almost dragged her along.

"Bastard." Both males said as their distance grew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: O.K. SO I made Neji very but very OOC.

I made him a stalker-spying-nearsighted-overprotective-possesive-overreacting-rude cousin.

REVIEW!

I am thinking of making a little NijiHina...mostly from Neji's part (that is why he acts like a jerk). I am thinking of making Hinata oblivious to his feelings toward her. Almost like her case with Naruto.

Yeah this chapter was really short compared to the others...but hey...I get lazy and I have to study too. BYE!


	7. tagalong

I do not own Naruto

THis chapter is dedicate to my faithful readers and Reviewers...you know who you are...and I love you. Thanks for the Reviews...You know I live for them...Everytime I see a review I want to cry of happyness.

**What to do with this Love**

** Chapter 7:**

** Tagalong.**

Neji was dragging Hinata all the way home.

"Neji...stop. Y-you are going to f-fast." Neji paid no attention to her plea.

"Neji n-nothing happened. I s-swear...I swear on m-my mother." This made Neji stop.

He turned and looked at her. "Nothing happened?"

"No." She tried to reassure him with a smile.

He could see sincerity in her eyes and smile. "I believe you Hinata...but...I don't trust that Uchiha."

"Why not? I mean...sure...h-he is rude and cold m-most of the time but he would never harm me."

"You never know."

"I guess y-you are right but there is no reason for you to worry." She slightly caressed one of Neji's cheek with her free hand. Neji was starting to blush but hid it by turning around and starting to walk again; once more dragging Hinata.

-Next day...before the sun ever rised.-

beep beep beep beep beep crash ...

" moaning " A drowsy pink hair girl got out of bed.

"It tam tu hup sake-kan klena ouse." Mumble as she started getting dress. (for those that don't understan drowsy talk, here is the traslation. "Its time to help Sasuke-kun clean the house." )

As soon as she got fully dress she walk out of her house and headed towards Sasuke. She finally got there and knocked.

The door opened and she quickly woke up. "Sasuke-kun! Goodmorning!"

"Hn." He stepped aside and allowed the pink head enter.

"WOW! your house is a mess!" She was shock at what she saw.

"Why do think I called you for?"

"Huh? Oh, yes...Don't worry Sasuke-kun I'll help you." (Inner Sakura was screaming and jumping up and down. "HELL YEAH! I am ALONE WITH MY LOVE! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!) She gave him a warm smile but he jus snorted.

"Well I hope you do a good job...I need it done before 7am."

"OH..O.K. Sasuke, why do you need it before 7am?"

"...I'll be in my room sleeping. When you are finish knock on my door...DON'T ENTER! just knock."

Making sure he made clear that he didn't want Sakura inside his room he left to his room and went back to sleep.

---

Sakura finally finished cleaning ALL the house. She was exhausted. It was 6:43am...She was glad she finished before 7am. She went and knock on Sasuke's room, controlling the urge to secretly go inside his room and admire his beauty.

No one answered. She knocked and again and after a few minutes the door opened.

"Sasuke-kun...I am finished. Want to see?"

"No."

"Mmmmm...so what do 'we' do next?"

"We?"

"Well, I am a bit tire from all the cleaning...believe me your house was a mess!"

"Hn...you should go home and rest. Thanks for your help."

"Hhm...Sasuke-kun? I was wondering If I could stay for a while at your place...you know...to res-"

"Sorry but I'm going to busy and need to disturbances."

"Oh, well I guess I'll be leaving now." Her voice was sad. She started walking toward the door when a knock was heard.

She wondered who it was. Her paced quicken toward the door but a rushing Sasuke passed her and open the door.

" sniff Hina- Uugghh...What the hell is he doing here?" Sasuke had just opened the door and saw a repulsive Hyuuga standing next to Hinata in a protective stance.

"G-goodmorning Sasuke-san."

"What is so good about it. sniff I just saw hideous Neji Hyuuga." responded the irritated Uchiha.

"You better watch your mouth Uchiha!" Neji almost pounce Sasuke.

"What-"

"Hinata? Neji? What are you guys doing here?" The pink hair interrupted Sasuke and he was not pleased with this. He didn't like the fact that she was in his house when Hinata came; well in reality he didn't want her in his house at all.

"S-sakura. G-goodmornig."

Neji saw this as his opportunity put Sasuke down. To make him look bad in Hinata's eyes.

"Wow Sasuke, What did you do? Had your girlfriend stay over night?"

"She is not my girlfriend sniff ." Sasuke quickly answered. "Besides, she was just leaving."

"Oh, Why Sasuke? Don't you want her to take care of you while you are sick? I mean...being your girlfriend she will take care of you gladly."

Sasuke 's lips started twitching. He grabbed Sakura by her wrist and dragged her to the door and pushed her out. "She was just leaving. She came to clean my house and she is finished. sniff She is tired and is going back home to rest."

"She is tired? Sasuke, what did you do to her?"

"Shut up you pervert!"

"Hmn...G-guys, please stop arguing a-and lets go i-inside. I need to p-prepare food and give Sasuke-san his m-medication."

"Fine."/ "whatever." The two answered.

Sakura felt used and humiliated. She just stood outside watching the whole drama.

Hinata noticed Sakura standing there watching them.

"Bye Sakura."

"Huh? Oh, bye Hinata." She turned and slowly left.

"Hinata what the hell is Neji doing here?"

sniff 

"He came as a tagalong."

"HMPH. I don't want him in my house. So he might as well go now."

"Hmph...I don't think so. If I leave...Hinata leaves. Besides...I already offered my help."

"WHAT? You help me...haha...don't make me laugh."

"Why not? Its not like I've never taken care of a sick person."

"Hmph."

"Sasuke-san...I really t-thing Neji will be h-helpful."

"WHAT? Didn't you just see how he was attacking me just a momment ago?"

sniff 

"I wasn't attacking you _Sasuke-san_...I was just struck by curiosity. I saw Sakura in your house and she looked tired, so I assumed that-"

"Fine, come in. Just shut up."

Sniff 

_'Damn I hate him. The things I will do to have Hinata at my side.'_

AN: I wrote this in a rush...didn't have time to correct or anything.

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

I will promise next chapter will be better.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	8. rivalry

I do not own Naruto...you already know this, so Why do I have to always have to repeat myself?

**What to do with this love**

Chapter 8

rivalry

"I hate you." Mumble Sasuke under his breath while Hinata wasn't close enough to hear.

"I hate you more." Mumble Neji back as he put Sasuke's Medicine on his hand.

sniff 

"Here take them." Hissed Neji.

"Hell no! I bet you probably switch the medicine and are trying to kill me." Sasuke hissed back.

"Haha...I would really loved to but Hinata would get suspicious."

"Asswhipe..." At that momment Hinata turned around to check on the guys. The two of them gave her a smile while cussing each other out at the same time. They had learned to become good ventriloquist while being around Hinata.

"Shut your mouth...you-"

"Is everything going fine?"

"Yes Hinata, I am giving Sasuke his medicine," He turned and loked at Sasuke with a fake smilie plastered on his face. "Sasuke was about to take them. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke also plastered a fake smile on his face and practice being a ventriloquist.

"I am going to kill you."

"Not before I do." Neji hissed between closed teeth.

Seeing that everything was good Hinata decided to leave the boys alone. "Very well then. The food is almost ready." She disappeared in the kitchen.

"Why the hell her?" Whispered Neji, his voice being quite annoyed. "Why her of all people? You could have chosen anyone from the whole town. Why her?"

"Because I felt like it. Something wrong with that?" Sasuke sneered at Neji.

"YES!" Hissed Neji. "Now take your damn Medicine!" Neji shoved the medicine to Sasuke's mouth, which of coursed pissed Sasuke.

"Take that shit out of my face. Don't you ever do that again!" Sasuke was getting annoyed with the tagalong.

sniff 

That had been the longest day Sasuke had to endure. It wasn't as bad as when Sakura is around, yet it was bad. He didn't get a chance to be alone with Hinata because her overprotective cousin was there.

"Damn him."

Sasuke was now trying to go to sleep but couldn't. If Neji stayed, he would torture him. He knew he had to get rid of the Hyuuga but knew it would almost be impossible to do.

It was way too obvious that Neji had feelings for his younger cousin. Hinata, being the cute naive girl she is doesn't even notices this. She probably thinks he is trying to be protective of her...but he knew better.

Neji loved Hinata...although it was a one sided love, since Hinata felt nothing for him. He wouldn't blame him for falling for her, it would eventually happen. Neji had spent several years by Hinata's side as her protector...so being around her at all times made him start developing special feelings for her. Neji would do everything in his power to keep away any guys that might be after Hinata, and he could use the excuse of being her protector to do this.

One thing was sure...He had to get rid of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry for the late update but I am currently working on another fic. What about me? I just wanted this chapter to be perfect...I wrote two before this one and wasn't satisfy so I erased them started this one. I like this one the best so I posted it. Hope you like it. I know its short but I work better like that.

I always get lost when I do long chapters. I seem to update faster when I write short chapters.

Please review! I want to receive more than 20 reviews for this chapter...(Hopefully It will take a few days to receive them...since not that many people review.)

P.S. I am a fan of SasuHina and NejiHina so please don't ask why...I just do. I don't like Sakura or TenTen (I can tolerate tenten though.) I don't like SasuSaku and NaruHina Pairing. I can stand NaruHina bluff or only a light naruHina...as long as she doesn't end Up with Narutard. In my fics, Hinata will either belong to Sasuke, Neji, Itachi or Gaara ( I am soon coming with a SasuHinaGaara...Yay!).

Yeah, I am weird but hey...its me.

Now, don't worry. THis is a SasuHina...not a NejiHina so there is nothing to worry about.


	9. pass along

I do not own Naruto...you already know this, so Why do I have to always have to repeat myself?

Warning: Horrible grammar and spelling

**What to do with this love**

Chapter 9

pass along

-Two days later-

knock Knock knock 

Sasuke was still on bed when he heard the knocking which was surely sweet Hinata and the Hyuuga.

Slowly he started to get out of the bed, when he heard the knocking again.

Knock Knock Knock 

By now he was dragging himself to the door.

Knock...BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 

"OPEN UP YOU LAZY BUM OR ELSE WE WILL LEAVE!" Neji's voice just ruined his day. During the last two days, Neji had been torturing him; volunteering himself to feed hot soup to him, then spilling in on his lap on purpose, then acting all innocent when Hinata came; touching his food right in front of his face before giving it to him (who knows what those perveted hands had been touching lately); cursing him and his brother Itachi for not finishing him off along with the rest of his clan. This guy was a torture!

"Stop screaming you imbecile!" Sasuke hurried to the door. He knew that Neji would leave and drag Hinata along.

_'Damn him. Yesterday morning he did the same threath and fallowed through with it.'_ Sasuke reached the door and opened it. Sasuke was at awe with the view.

"Hmph, about time Uchiha." Neji pushed by him and enter Sasuke's apartment without permission.

_'Rude.' _Thought Sasuke for a momment, before looking at Neji and asking, "What happened to you Hyuuga?

"That is none of your business Uchiha." Neji then started shrinking his nose...then it happened. "ACHOO!"

When this happened, Hinata ran up to his side. "Bless you Neji-nissan," She said, then she took out a tissue and placed it on his nose, "Blow."

"What?"

"I said blow. ---With the sneeze, some...well just say something is hanging-"

"You have boogers." Sasuke cut in with a smirk adorning his handsome face.

Neji snatched the tissue off Hinata's hand. "I can do it my self, thank you very much." Then Neji started cleaning his stuffed nose with dignity.

"Hmph, you are sick Hyuuga. You shouldn't be here." Sasuke said as he closed his door.

"That is what I told Neji-nissan but he wouldn't listen to-"

"I am your protector Hinata, I need to be near you at all times if possible-" Neji tried to convince Hinata why he needed to be there (excuses) but was rudely interupted by Uchiha.

"If possible.---You are sick, have you looked at yourself? You sure look funny."

"Hn, you looked worst when you were sick...wait a minute! You look perfectly well now." Neji accused with a finger.

"So?"

"You are not sick anymore. That means Hinata doesn't have to come and take care of you anymore."

"What?" _'Oh, no. That is true. That means no more Hinata.' _Sasuke tried to look like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I am the one who is sick now...I am the one who needs care." A smirk formed in Neji's face.

Indeed, Neji was sick. His face was paler (if that was even possible), he had bags under his eyes, colorless lips, pink nose and a not too powerful voice.

"Hn," Sasuke completely ignore him and directed his attention to Hinata. "so Hinata will you start breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Hinata started heading toward the kitchen, only she was stopped by Neji.

"There is no need for you to tend for him anymore."

Sasuke was getting piss, Neji was once more, going to ruin his chance with Hinata.

"B-but"

"No buts...can't you see he isn't sick anymore?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke for a while. "I see."

"Hinata, he is all better, why don't we head back home so that you can take care of me."

"Well...I need to tell Kakashi."

Sasuke was shocked. Were they really going to leave him? He didn't care about Neji, but Hinata was a different story. He had to intervene.

"HEY! I might look well but...but I am still weak. Can't you see I can barely talk or wark?" Sasuke tried his best to reason. "Look at me...I look horrible!"

"Of course you look horrible you moron! because you just woke up!" Neji screamed at Sasuke.

_'Well at least I tried, sigh.'_

"Well fine...at least stay and make breakfast one last time."

Neji was going to say no but Hinata pulled on his shirt and he looked at her. "NEji please." Hinata gaved him a pleading look. "...FINE!"

Hinata quickly ran to the kitchen once Neji agreed, leaving the two males alone.

"You should have died along with the rest of your clan. Stupid Itachi, he left alive the only Uchiha that was not necessary at all." Neji sneered at Sasuke and he talked to him in a despicable way.

"Shut up you S.O.B( not short of breath...the other SOB)."

"..You know something Uchiha? You aren't useless after all."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the gosthtly figure of Hyuuga walked aound him, studying him.

"Even a little pathetic like you can do something good every once in a while."

"What the hell are-"

"You actually passed your sickness to me..." Neji pause a momment to blow his nose, since he had more dignity than the Uchiha to be sniffing. "as I was saying. You got better by making me sick, so now Hinata will leave you and will come take care of me. Thanks Uchiha."

Sasuke just glared at him with all his might.

_'Damn him, ho way is he taking Hinata all for himself. He ruined my chance to be with Hinata alone. Its payback time.' _Thought Sasuke as a smirk started forming on his face. _'Yeah, payback time!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Happy Birthday Little bro! **Yom Huledet Same'ach! Buon Compleanno!**

TANTI AUGURI A TE! TANTI AUGURI A TE! TANTI AUGURI Giovanni, Sasuke-bastard, Chibinawuto-Sama, Daniel Radcliffe, and everyone else! TANTI AUGURI A TE!

Happy birthday Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe as well.

Thank you for voting on the five fics. I will post them as the day passes by.

Please Review, Review!

Also, lets not forget about **chibinawuto-SAMA.** Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy the fics I have renewed. Hope you have a great birthday as well!


End file.
